


Retribution and Passion

by prettyboylover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry, Angst, F/M, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Possessive Tom, Sad Harry, Short Chapters, Time Travel, Vengeful Harry, a little bit of the InuYasha reference, love-triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboylover/pseuds/prettyboylover
Summary: Voldemort won.After Voldemort locks him up, Harry falls in love with an unlikely Death Eater. But when Voldemort walks in on them making love one day, all Hell breaks loose.





	1. To fall in love only to have it be taken away

Voldemort won.

Upon his victory, Harry was roughly dragged to Voldemort’s chambers as his golden prize.

He was chained, collared, unclothed, and he was positioned in the middle of Voldemort’s throne room.

“HAHAHAHA Dumbledore’s little golden boy. The Wizarding World’s savior, nothing but a mere dog.” Harry glared, eyes burning with hatred. The snake-like man sneered, and yelled the torture curse.

Harry screamed. He screamed and screamed, only hearing Voldemort’s cackle till he only saw black.

The next time Harry woke up he was in a dark room, hands chained to the leaking wall, and food placed in a tray next to him. ‘What the hell?!’

His shackles clacked as he tried thrusting away.

“Harry Potter…” The light whisper snapped him out of his movements.

“Voldemort!” He tried screaming, but he didn’t hear his voice. He tried saying something again, but nothing came out. His eyes widened in shock.

“Ah, I see you realized your voice is no longer to your disposal. The only things that will come out is your screams, and your moans…”

Harry didn’t like the way he said that. He didn’t like it at all. Something was unsettled in his gut. 

Voldemort came up to him and started to choke him. Lifting him up, and letting the lithe body lean on him. 

To Harry’s shock, Voldemort buried himself in his neck, and inhaled. Almost reverently.

Harry would have spluttered, and yelled at him on ‘What the fuck he was doing!’ if his voice wasn’t gone.

A painful bite made him yelp in pain. Voldemort then stared straight at him. His red eyes smoldering with lust and rage. His teeth stained crimson made him look more monstrous. 

Seeing Harry in fear, something flashed in Voldemort’s eyes, but it was too quick for Harry to catch. Voldemort than laughed, and crucio’d Harry, making him yell in pain.

“Malfoy!”

“Yes, my Lord,” came a familiar stutter.

Harry looked up and saw the familiar halo of white hair, and long staff.

“Torture him.” Voldemort than left dismissively.

“Yes, my Lord.” Lucius then looked at him with retribution.

The man leaned up close, grabbing Harry’s hair roughly, his hot breath itching his ear, before he whispered. 

“Potter, oh how I will make you pay.”

(Time Skip)

Everyday, Lucius would come in. He would torture him, humiliate him by raping him. He hated it all. Until one day…

Lucius finished fucking him, but instead of leaving him, cum dripping out of his hole, humiliation stinking the air, Lucius kissed him.  
“I love you...Harry. I love you,” he breathed. It was so loving, and passionate Harry couldn’t help but believe him. It was Harry’s turn to kiss him, Lucius got the message. The loving peck became passionate and full of fire. 

After that, Lucius always made it a point to bathe Harry with a clothe, feed him, and kiss and worship his whole body. Harry was his. 

When Voldemort did come back, it was like he literally burst their bubble. They were in the middle of making passionate love. Harry’s arms around Lucius’s neck, embracing him. Lucius kissing him fervently. 

Voldemort stopped, his shock written all over his face before blood red eyes grew dark. 

“Luciussss,” Lucius shivered, and stopped his movements. Being so lost in pleasure, Harry whined in displeasure. He didn’t notice Voldemort’s presence, but the other man certainly did. His eyes widened at the palpable killing intent coming from his Lord. 

“M-my Lord. What are you doing here?”

“Luciusssss, I don’t remember telling you to fuck the boy.” 

“My Lord, I-I-I was-“ he was stopped short by a green flash of light. Harry realizing what was happening to his lover screamed.  
He tried moving towards the still, lifeless body and began shaking it. ‘No, no, no, no! This can’t be happening!’ Harry thought. He felt his heart shatter. His Lucius…

He shrieked when he felt someone pull his hair, so he was only facing his mortal enemy.

The snake-like man sneered, then spit on his face.

“Potter, you are MINE! How dare you whore yourself, you disgusting slut.” Voldemort than smacked him, and then did something Harry never expected the cold monster to do. He kissed him with so much passion and love, that Harry sat there shocked.

The monster than gripped his hair tighter, making Harry wince in pain. 

“How dare you! How dare you! You fucking slut. I will make you remember Harry. That you are MINE…mine forever.” 

The kisses became harsh possessive bites. Harry could only close his eyes, letting a single tear slip.


	2. Meeting his monster again

Harry laid there in the dungeon. His finger grazed along his belly. He was pregnant.

At first he was shocked, who wouldn’t be. He was male, but when the healers told him it was rare, but was possible. He felt himself wither in the inside.

He wanted to feel acceptance, and simply nothing. But all he could feel was anger. Voldemort impregnated him after killing his lover, and had the nerve the grin at him whenever he felt his growing belly. He hated it, he hated the soft kisses Voldemort was giving him lately, the eyes watching him with care. He wanted the man to be angry, just like he is. Sometimes Harry threw Voldemort of the edge, and made him smack Harry, then fuck him brutally. After climaxing, Voldemort would stare at Harry in shock, and be horrified with himself. He would leave Harry alone for one or two weeks then apologize by kissing him lovingly. But that’s what Harry wanted. For Voldemort to be a monster he knew he was. Afterall…that son of a bitch killed his lover.

(Time Skip)

Harry grabbed his stomach, and fell to the cold ground.

He huffed, and tried breathing calmly. He was giving birth. ‘Oh Merlin…’ Harry thought. He was giving birth to a monster’s child. 

Thirty minutes, Harry realized the baby wouldn’t come out unless he opened up his stomach. Looking for the nearest sharp thing, a rusted nail, he sliced open his stomach. 

A loud screech came out and Harry couldn’t help but think the baby was beautiful. The baby looked like him and Voldemort (in his younger days). He cooed at it lovingly, forgetting who the father was. The loud screeching died.

Harry felt faint, black spots were taking over his vision. The baby looked up worried, as if sensing his death.

‘My beautiful baby. Growing up without his mother. I’m so sorry….” Harry’s vision blurred, the last thing he saw was the snake-like man yelling his name. 

‘Well, at least I will be with my Lucius.’

 

Hogwarts, 1943

Harry woke up to a bright light stinging his eyes. 

"You're awake."

Harry blinked, his green eyes dully looked at his surroundings. He expected to see the snake-like man sitting at his bedside, instead he was staring at blue eyes, and dark haired boy with Slytherin green robes, and a head boy badge on his chest.

“Ugh, where am I?” Harry grabbed his stomach, and felt the lingering pain of birthing his baby. 

“You’re in Hogwarts. Who are you?” At the familiar voice, Harry felt his blood freeze. 

“Who’s asking,” Harry said warily. 

“My apologize, I am not usually this rude. My name in Tom Riddle, I am Head Boy. I found you sprawled out, with a large amounts of blood spilling out of your stomach.” Harry froze in shock. Then laughed. ‘It couldn’t be. Please don’t be.’ He begged the gods.

“No, truly. Who are you?” The boy frowned. “Tom Riddle.”

It was Harry’s turn to frown, and then he curled into himself. Covering his stomach. 

“Who are you? I have never seen you around Hogwarts, I would have remembered…” Harry missed the burning gaze that was set on him.

“Harry P…Evans.” Riddle’s eyes seemed to narrow at that, and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“So you’re a muggleborn?”

Harry rolled his eyes again. He honestly didn’t want to deal with this discriminating fuck right now. Fucking bastard.

He suddenly felt a painful grab on his wrist. “You will do well not to roll your eyes at me, Evanss.” Harry became still. His eyes dulled as he remembered the same tone being used on him whenever he disrespected his Lord. 

“I-I’m sorry Master.” He whispered, he whimpered and exposed the mark Voldemort gave him as a sign of submission. That seemed to shock the other boy, who promptly let go of his hand like it was burning him.

Harry realized what happened, and hated himself for it. “Get out. Get OUT!” Harry’s raging eyes looked straight into those shocked blue eyes. 

Riddle then huffed, and took a step back. 

“I will be back after my classes.” Harry heard the door slam, and he looked away.

He couldn’t believe it. Why did Fate have to hate him so much?


End file.
